ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary-Ka
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6ft '''Build: '''Hourglass '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''White cressents marking her face and white tips on her dreads '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Softly Rounded and bright blue '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long dreads with the front two kept short, long bangs slightly swept side ways '''Other noticeable features: - Cybernetic arms: Bronze colored cybernetic arms with conductor gems that enhance her technomancy Overall clothing style: Usualy wears a skintight body suit of some sorts, sometimes combined with a duster. Usualy wears golden and blue colors 'Personality' Likes *Sweet Tea *Baking *Being in Control *Quiet moments *Children Dislikes *Backstabbing *Not being in control *Unexpected Situations *Power Restraints *Being called a traitor Fav drink: Sweet tea Fav food: Any baked goods will do Personality: *Even Tempered *Control Freak *Nervous *Talks really fast when stressed or nervous *Mild case of dual personality *Cunning *Ambitious *Cold Blooded *Loyal *Caring *Somewhat motherly 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Highly Skilled at Technomancy. Able to control peoples cybernetic, energy based weapons and most machinery. Can also redirect energy flows resulting into electric attacks. *Stealthy - Used to be one of Kragoks favorite assasins Weaknesses: *Lacks hand to hand combat skills *If there's no technology nearby to control she's pretty much screwed 'History' *Born in an upper class family within the legion * Practically born into a commander rank, mostly because of the status of her family * Advanced through the ranks pretty quickly until achieving commander rank under Grand Master Kragok * Continued in said position when Lien-da took over * Chose the side of the frost legion during the civil war, believing Remington to be the rightful grandmaster as he is first in line to inherit the rank as Kragoks son * After losing her Cybernetics, makes the mistake of choosing not to be sent to albion, unable to do without her cybernetics * Of course Lien-da isn't taking to kindly to any frost legion members rejoining her, but considering how few the echidna's are in number decides to not kill them for their betrayal. Instead all are stripped off their rank * Same goes for Mary-Ka who is demoted to messhall worker and has inhibitors placed on her so she can't pose a threat to anyone * Doesn't have her memories erased so she can actively enjoy being jeered as a traitor * Eventualy learns to swallow her pride and adopts a submissive and broken attitude * Largely ignored by most of her peers except Sel-mei * Biding her time and waiting for an opportunity to escape and perhaps a little payback * Opportunity comes in the form of most of the legion dissapearing in the Albion incident * Has her inhibitors removed by Duke , who hopes she'll provide enough of a distraction to allow him to run of with the tigers * Makes quite a show with her powers, cowing the remaining ranking officers into submission and claiming the title of grandmaster * Makes their rebuilding their number one priority * Protects duke and the tigers out of a sense of loyalty for Duke freeing her * Infection Arc happens * Adopts Number, trying to coax him out of his shell * The lost part of the 10th returns * Gets assaulted by malus/Pravus. * Makes a deal with Pravus to be a good girl if he helps number. * Pravus ages number which does more harm then good in the end * Duke returns to the Legion * But notices theres something wrong and starts snooping * To prevent Pravus from killing Duke she wipes his memories so he wont go after Pravus * Regrets her descision almost immidiately as Duke becomes quite distant * Sort of fixes things and does the whoopie with him * Notices Kiara and Bullet scheming and decides to call back a few technomancers * Keyla fixes Duke's memories * Finds out she's pregnant * Big panic because could be pravus' * One DNA test later and a big relief its Duke's * Rather jittery during pregnancy * Has Sai-ka * Duke makes a stupid deal with Pravus * Has to deal with gods and demon lords and oh god what * Welp Pravus owns their souls * Pandora revives a bunch of dead legionaires * Gets driven to the brink of insanity by her revived Brother * Kills him * Currently just trying to retain her position 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally created because I was lacking Legionaires *Was suposed to be a lot more ruthless *The nervousness was suposed to be an act but it kind of stuck... Category:Echidna Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:Female Category:DEL Category:Character Page Category:Sonic